Two Friends Live Pokemon
by Demitrix
Summary: After playing around at home, two guys get a 'Opportunity of a life time! Lives in the Pokemon world! What will happen? Who will the two meet? Why is the Gym Info Guy got a hood? I guess the only way we can find out, is by reading, no? (Rated T for safety, due to change on latter dates)
1. Ch1 Darkness

"South is getting its ass kicked."

"There going middle! All middle!"

"**CROWD CONTROL!**"

"Dude back up, your gonna die,your gonna die! your dying! Aaaand your dead."

* * *

It was August 19th, 2013, I was over at my best pals place, staying the 'How ever long we have food', and we were playing a few rounds on LoL with a a dude we knew online and his girlfriend. I was Garen, and Chris was Ariri with the fire fox skin, i was saving for commando, but at the rate we were losing, it wasn't going to happen soon. It was full teams with two players on each side, our pal had fiddlesticks, we liked to call him Fiddle-dicks, and his girl was what i call the spider bitch,being arachnophobic I hated it, thankfully she chose the skin that made the spider fuzzy, so it wasn't SO bad, not as it could have been.

Needless to say, we lost. With them being pros and us not, and with me 'Riding the world of 8 legged freaks' our base went boom. Thankfully after that they had to go, so we stopped playing. Chris opened up Skyrim on his PC with his mods.

"I have a new mod you would like man."

"Oh? and what would that be?"

"It adds a new model for the werewolf form when you become one."

"You haven't even began the Companion quests at all."

"Yet."

"Well I'm gonna play a game I know I wont lose in!"

At that point I turned off the screen of the computer and went to the couch and sat down.

"Oh? what game would that be?"

"Mother fucking Pokemon!" I answered in a sing song voice, getting Chris to roll his eyes. I pulled out my old red Gameboy Advance SP and put in Crystal, Then proceeded to be lost. Chis looks over and sees me playing a gameboy color game and pipes up. "You do know i have black you can play right?"

"And? Theirs nothing like the classics man."

After awhile I was at the tower in Goldenrod, looking around and going in everything.

"You know, the police must hate the dude you play as."

"Why?"

"He just waltz right on in to random peoples houses, but i guess whats worse in that the people just don't give a fuck."

I kept walking around for a bit, unsure what to do, then I walked into the gym, and were the info guy was usually at, stood a hooded figure."Umm...Dude? does the Info guy in the gyms ever change sprites or something like that?"

"Noooo~?"

I got up and walked over to him and showed him the screen, pointing at the hooded info guy.

"Man that's some creepypasta shit right there...Talk to him."

"Alright but if I die, im haunting your ass."I walked to him and pressed A, he turned facing the character.

"Greetings W01veN, i have a deal... For the player."

"Then the sprite turned south, looking at us, "I have a deal of a life time for you, and the guy also watching this." Me and Chris shared a look, then i continued.

"I know how much you two wish that the world of Pokemon was real, well he wants any anime to be real."

Chris nodded, "Hes not wrong"

"So have a deal...well, a proposition really, If you'll hear me out."

Then a 'Yes' and 'No' box appeared with a text box saying '...' on the bottom.

"...This is SOOOOOO odd."

"Ya...I think we should hear him out, were not making any choices yet."

The text-box had changed. "Hes right, you can always say 'No'"

"..." I began to whistle the X-Files theme.

"...I say we hear him out." I Nodded and chose 'yes'.

"Alright now, I know how much you like Pokemon, and my Higher-up fells that you deserve a 'Opportunity of a lifetime' so I'm offering you guys new lives, hear in the Pokemon world. Of course you can choose were you go in the world. But, with any deal, this one has a few...strings you could say, do you wish to hear?"

We were silent as I chose 'Yes' again.

"Alright, fist off, if you get hear and its NOT what you imagine as it was, then you can return, after two months, to give you a taste, If you stay when i visit, then ill leave and you wont see me for a year. After that ill keep coming to 'check on you' annually, until A) you die, or B) you go home. Now I'm going to leave you two to discuss your only two options, see you in a bit." After i read that out loud, my gameboy just shut off.

I stood there, stunned, and Chris sat back in his chair, his legs almost coming out of there usual pretzel cross and we just stared at the screen.

"Do you think this is legit?"

"After all that? It would be the most elaborate prank ever devised, and we don't know anyone." I stated, going over and flopping down on the couch, still holding the gameboy. "The real question we should ask is do we take the offer?"

"...Its only two moths till the first check in right? We could survive Two months.'

"Except for you, you vampire." I chuckled looking at the screen.

"I cant help there's stingers with wings out there!" he protested. "...I say we do it."

I nodded and he walked over and peered over my shoulder and i turned the switch to 'Off', of course it didn't do anything, then I turned it 'On' and it started up, showing the 'Gameboy' Logo. But then it went strait to were I last saved, Inside the Goldenrod Poke-Center. I walked around, everything was normal, i could assess the computer, heal, talk to the random people, everything. Then I walked out of the PC.

Right there waiting for me was the hooded info guy. The Character tuned towards him while he looked at us. "So? any questions?"

After awhile i spoke up. "Well we be took care of?"

"Yes, you guys will be given money, supplies, and the like."

Chris nodded. "We'll we meet you higher-up?"

"...Next question"

I gulped. "How do we start?"

"I just need to know that you two want to start your lives hear, weather it be Human or Pokemon."

I looked at Chris with a sly grin. "True and blue?" he looked back and nodded. "True and Blue." that was are code of me being the pokemon and him the trainer, due to some alright games we found on the internet, we had it down as a code."Were ready to begin"

We saw the hooded info guys sprite nod, witch kinda looked odd. "Alright, both of you hold on and brace yourselves."

moved the Gameboy up so Chris could grab the left side easier. "Alright, were ready, now wha-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence, cause in a flash of light and pain, the world was the inky black of darkness was wanted...

...

...But nothing.


	2. sniffle

i decided (after trying to remember my pass) that I would update of why the bloody hell this has been delayed, reason? alergies and bedbugs. Over the last week (two?) ive retreated to a freands place due to the entire 2nd story of our apartment having a bed bug infestation, they were eating me alive in my sleep I.I So we all have to retreat to our small as hell 1st floor for the duration of the infestation...NOPE! i retreated hear in a hurry, and i forgot to bring ch. 2 and what i have of 3 with me .' i atempted to redo it, but then (due to the smell hear) i now have a MASSIVE sinus problem, and killed ALL creativity i have in me,hell, i cant even make a good dirt house in Minecraft! *sniffle* but as soon as the apartment gets treated and i get back and get over this...HELL x.x ill get back to posting, and again *sniffle* sorry...


End file.
